coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9954 (18th December 2019)
Plot Ringing Vicky at her hotel, Michelle confesses her fears that they are going too far with their revenge, but Vicky insists they press on with the sale of the bistro. Roy visits Richard, who is in high spirits after yesterday’s football game. Nina wants to appraise the new carer before she goes to college, but Roy gives his word that he will stay all day with her father and vet the person himself. Ed pushes Michael to ask Grace to call with Tianna on Christmas Day. The carer is late. Richard thanks Roy for all he has done for him but Roy, in turn, is delighted to have found a new family. Ryan tells Gary that he needs more time for his normal repayment but is told that it must be today. Roy rings the cafe and hears that the freezer has sprung a leak. He is not happy to hear of the alternative menu that Aggie is cooking up using the salvaged food. Richard insists he will be fine when the carer arrives, and Roy goes back to stop Aggie’s awful cooking ruining his business. Sally is depressed at the turn of events. Evelyn caustically points out to Rita that she’s visiting the Rovers a lot recently. Roy rings Richard to check that all is fine and hears that the carer is half an hour late. Richard assures Roy he is okay but collapses when he tries to get out of bed. The Winter Wonderland is on a far better footing prior its grand reopening. Michael rings Grace but finds they already have other plans for Christmas. Tyler visits his mother, afraid that they could be prosecuted for perverting the course of justice. Rita hides her disappointment when she finds out that Cathy is doing extra shifts at The Kabin as Gail can’t step up to the mark. Roy rings Richard who pretends that all is still fine and hides his previous fall from him. Trying to make it to the kitchen, he collapses to the floor again. Ryan offers his labour to Gary in lieu of services and is asked to deliver a sensitive package for him. Aggie is disappointed that she won’t see her granddaughter on Christmas Day but hears that she is coming with Grace for the re-opening. On behalf of an anonymous buyer, Lucy Bowerman offers Michelle £70,000 against the asking price of £100,000 for the bistro. Roy returns to Richard’s flat and finds him on the floor. He hurriedly rings an ambulance. Carla advises Michelle to take the offer. Nina arrives back from college to hear the paramedic declare her father dead. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Richard Lucas - Paul Bown *Nina Lucas - Mollie Gallagher *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Lucy Bowerman - Sian Polhill-Thomas *Paramedic - Jemma Drake Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Winter Wonderland *Richard Lucas's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Hotel - Corridor and room 11 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy makes an error of judgement by leaving Richard unattended; Michelle receives a mystery offer for the Bistro; and Ryan begs Gary for work to pay off his debt. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,850,329 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes